1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal bearing medium bearing an image display program to display the content of a file stored in a data storage device or a storage medium in a thumbnail view, and to an image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
An image display program to display the contents of image data files of documents read by a scanner or files corresponding to respective applications in a thumbnail view or to display the applications correlated with the files has been proposed. There is also an image display program to further convert image data (JPEG data, BMP data, etc.) to text data using the OCR (Optical Character Reader) function and store the text data in a database as search data, so that the user is able to conduct search to find whether a keyword he/she specifies is contained in the files.
Also, as a document management program to make it easier for the user to recognize the contents of files by showing the files saved in the storage device in a thumbnail view, there is a program as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-185278 to display the number of document pages of each file in a thumbnail view and which document page is shown in the thumbnail view together with a corresponding thumbnail image.
In the case of the programs in the related art, however, it is not shown whether each file displayed in the thumbnail view is a file that has been converted to data in text format by the OCR function and is therefore in a keyword searchable state. Hence, by merely looking at the thumbnail image, the user is unable to judge whether a file in question should be converted to text data using the OCR function to bring the file in a keyword searchable state or whether the file in question is already in a keyword searchable state and does not have to be converted to text data.